I'll Stand By You
by Vampiric Phantoms
Summary: Oneshot A young Mme. Giry tells Erik that no matter what she'll always be there for him.


**A/N – **I've had this story down for quite some time and I finally was able to post it. I hope it's alright. I wrote it a long time ago and I'm not all too happy but I thought I'd post it any way. In that case…flame is acceptable.

**Disclaimer – **I don't own anything at all. The characters and the song are not mine. The song belongs to The Pretenders and the story is for Andrew Lloyd Webber (It's his version I'm using).

* * *

**I'll Stand By You**

You know, I just don't know what it was. I thought I had shown him he could trust me. Maybe I hadn't penetrated through his eternal darkness as much as I thought I had. Then again, after what I saw that horrible night in the gypsy camp, I can understand why he pushes me away so much. No wonder he's afraid to let any one get close to him. I personally don't have a problem with his features but I can only guess at what cruelty his own family had shown him.

As I was watching him as he played with his little musical monkey, humming silently to himself I couldn't help that feeling that grew inside me. It wasn't a hurt, more of a longing. That's it…a longing. I longed to bring him into the light and show him acceptance and beauty. But what I longed for most was to show him the love he has been denied his entire life.

I had just drifted into my thoughts when I heard a low, shaky sob. I looked over to him but his back was turned to me. I realized he probably didn't even know I was there; he wasn't wearing his mask. I still couldn't see his face though, but I knew he was crying.

I took hesitant steps and stopped right behind him. He must have realized my presence for he quickly turned around, clutching at his scarred face. He just looked at me and I could see the tears that were gathering in his eyes.

Kneeling in front of him, I took his hand covering his face in mine and pulled it down. He tensed at my touch and turned his head so the shadows blocked the view of his cheek. I placed my finger under his chin and turned his gaze back to me.

I have no clue why what happened next happened at all. I still don't know and probably never will. I am not a singer, I'm a dancer but lyrics gathered in me, so I sand them. I just hoped they helped him.

_**Oh, why you look so sad?**_

_**Tears are in your eyes**_

_**Come on and come to me know**_

_**Don't be ashamed to cry**_

_**Let me see you through**_

_**Cause I've seen the dark side too**_

He looked to me, the tears still shining in his eyes. He was reluctant, and he was still tense but I didn't stop singing. I wanted to prove to him he can trust me, and he doesn't need to be ashamed of himself.

_**When the night fails on you**_

_**You don't know what to do**_

_**Nothing you confess could make me love you less**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

He finally started to relax at my touch, and I gave him a slight smile. I never would have guessed that I, an amateur singer, would sing to him, an angel with the voice from Heaven. But I was, and my words were true.

_**So, if you're mad get mad**_

_**Don't hold it all inside**_

_**Come on and talk to me now**_

_**And hey, what you got to hide?**_

_**I get angry too**_

_**Oh, I'm a lot like you**_

I could see he was watching me closely. Erik is very smart, able to read any person. That wasn't scaring me though. I wasn't lying to him. His eyes were just starting to dry but I could tell he wasn't totally convinced.

_**When you're standing at the crossroads**_

_**Don't know which path to choose**_

_**Let me come along**_

'_**Cause even if you're wrong**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

I stood up and pulled him up with me. He followed without protest. We never broke eye contact. I held both his hands in mine and gave them a slight squeeze for reassurance.

_**Take me into your darkest hour**_

_**And I'll never desert you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**And when, when the light fails on you baby**_

_**You're feeling all alone**_

_**You won't be on your own**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

His eyes began to soften and he relaxed more. I lightly brushed a lock of his hair that fell into his face. My fingers had brushed over his scarred flesh and he twisted his head back at the contact. He looked deep into my eyes and I could tell he was surprised it wasn't me that flinched at the touch.

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**Take me into your darkest hour**_

_**And I'll never desert you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

We continued to look at each other even after my voice stopped reverberating off the chamber's walls. I saw his eyes scanning my face. He must have not found what he was looking for since he didn't pull away from me but instead turned back to my eyes. "You…you won't leave me?" he asked softly.

I smiled and shook my head. "No," I whispered. "I will protect you, Erik. I will keep you safe. This I swear."


End file.
